Forum:Evan Wright
Forums: Index > Sorting > Please leave your signature here (Or else we won't be able to let you know if your character is sorted or not!): Snow can't touch me, I could be naked out here and it wouldn't bother me at all. 22:44, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Full Name: Evan Wright Nickname (if applicable) : None Age: 22 Power Possibility 1: Telekinesis Power Possibility 2: Darkness Manipulation Power Possibility 3: Telepathy Job (Can be The Company Wise or just regular wise): The Company CEO/High School Principle Personality Evan is known to be happy one moment and angry the next, anything can tip him over the edge and you have to be careful when speaking to him. But most of the time he seems to be happy and cheerful and smiles a lot. But he really just seems like that at the High School, in The Company he is a whole other story and is harsh and cruel and strict. He likes things to be done fast and right, and if one messes up he doesn't give them second chances. If he likes you then he might make an exception but other then that you can kiss your job, and life, goodbye. If you somehow manage to sweet talk him and or get on his good side he might reconsider his choice. Appearance History Evan was born to an older couple in the South in a small city in Georgia, he was an only child and grew up in a humble home. His parents lived on a farm and so he wasn't a stranger to hard work, and being a boy and ''the only child he seemed to do almost all the chores. When he started going to middle school things started to go bad for him, he got bullied a lot because of how shy and introverted he was and people just liked to pick on him. He never did anything against them and just took the mocking and insults, no one bothered to help him and he had to friends to turn too so he was utterly alone. Though things just seemed to be getting worse for him, his mother was stricken with a horrible illness that wouldn't go away and his father had lung cancer which was growing worse and worse. He didn't know if his parents would live that much longer and started to worry, wondering what would happen to him and them. One day at school he had enough of the bullying and mocking, his mother had just passed away the previous evening and his father had died that morning and he was a complete wreck. During lunch the usual group of bullies decided to pick on him more and poke fun at his family which didn't sit well with Evan. Out of his anger he acidentally caused the metal tray to fly from the table and hit the main bully in the face, breaking his nose with the force and causing it to bleed. He didn't mean too and was shocked at what he had done, and ran out of the cafeteria to go hide for the rest of the day which he did. After that incident no one bothered him or even spoke to him, they were utterly afraid of him and this went on for the rest of his school year until he was given to a foster family in the west. Living in Las Vegas was a grand place for the south boy, but he was scared of himself. He practiced his powers though, wanting to keep himself under control and not to hurt anyone. But that wasn't the case as he was bullied at his new school also, and the same incident happened except for ''this ''time it was in gym class. And the bully was pelted with dodge balls that broke his bones and actually knocked him out. It seemed that every time he was thrown into a new foster family and school the same thing happened, and so in his Junior year he ran away and found his way to California where The Company took him in after they ended up tracking him down. He was trained how to fully control his ability and helped keep dangerous people with powers locked away, when he grew old enough he became the CEO after the original had died in the line of duty. He decided to become the prinicble of the local school, which has worked out for him for the past 2 years. Hobbies Add your characters hobbies, preferably 2-4 *Reading *Writing Possessions Add any items of importance or value to your character, preferably 2-4 *He has a gold pocketwatch from his father *A silver ring from his mother Survey Please bolden your choice 1. Is this your first character on this wikia? :A) No :B) '''Yes' 2. How much time will you spend on this wikia? :A) I have many commitments, so not a lot :B) Maybe once a week, maybe more :C) At least once a day :D) Who knows what the future will hold, so sporadically 3. If you have previous characters, how many do you have? :A) 2-4 :B) 5-8 :C) More than 8 :D) I just told you, this is my first Category:Adult Sorted Category:Blue Butter